1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To drive a display device, power supply, a clock signal, and various synchronizing signals for synchronizing operations of driver circuits in the display device are necessary in addition to many image signals.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device having a timing generator, to which synchronizing signals, i.e., a master clock, a horizontal synchronizing signal, and a vertical synchronizing signal, are input and which supplies a signal to an LCD driver circuit on the basis of the synchronizing signals.